Darkest Changes
by darko-blade
Summary: This is a story based on an alternative Harry from the books. Begins roughly one month after Voldemort's return, which is not yet public knowledge, and Harry has finally been brought to confront those he has determinedly fled...
1. Not The Boy We Rescued

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the books featured in this Fanfiction story.

**Chapter One - Not the Boy We Rescued**

A young man with brilliant emerald green eyes, shadowed by a mop of scruffy black hair sat at the table, his arms folded defiantly across his chest, his scowl obvious even though his head was bowed down. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived.

Though adults surrounded him, his manner, whilst some may have thought it childish, was stubborn enough to make him an impenetrable person to those about him, trying to interrogate him.

'Look, if he ain't gonna bother talkin' to us, what's the point in this?' a man sitting opposite Harry asked. This man, who Harry had heard be called Sirius Black, had hair almost as dark as Harry's, except that Black's was a little longer.

'Harry,' Dumbledore tried again, 'you must accept what we tell you.' Dumbledore. A name not even Harry had been able to hide himself from. Though he'd spent the best part of ten years hiding from the major wizarding world, Harry knew about this wise old wizard.

Dumbledore was old, for sure, but by no means senile. A long, silvery white beard trailed down the aged man's front, and almost delicate spectacles framed sharp, but not unwelcoming, blue eyes.

'I'm not accepting your bullshit.' Harry snapped. He was furious with himself for having been caught by two Aurors on one of his regular trips into Diagon Alley. He always disguised himself, _always_ disguised himself, to appear like a normal teenage wizard. He had grown his hair slightly long, in an emo-esque style, so as to hide his lightning-bolt shaped scar from public view. He even travelled under the pseudonym of "Mr H. Patterson" to avoid his famous name being inevitably recognised.

'Now, Harry,' another man said, to the side, clearly not impressed by the language. This man was Remus Lupin, Harry had discovered. Lupin was around the same age as Sirius, if not exactly, though his appearance was greatly different. He had short, rather limp, hazel-coloured hair; dull eyes and an expression that made him appear constantly dogged by some unknown (to Harry, at least) oppression.

'Don't you "now" me.' Harry shot at the man, his emerald eyes fiery with arrogance and rage that bared itself all too often. 'You've got no right, bringing me here. _No_ _right_.'

'I believe you will find, Harry, that we have every right to protect our best interests.' Dumbledore said, in his calm voice. His stare, uncomfortably piercing when concentrated on someone, bore into the young teenager before him.

'Yeah? Well it's certainly not in _my_ best interests to stay here.' Harry told the old man, levelly. As threatened as he felt, in this closed-in, inescapable environment, Harry had no intention of letting them know the fear that clutched his heart. He was trying his very best to stamp out the worry, the dread, with an overwhelming sense of irritable superciliousness.

'You don't know you're best int'rests.' Black retorted.

'Who asked you?' Harry countered, haughtily.

'Never you bleedin' mind, you-'

'_Sirius_.' Lupin said, sharply. The man fell silent, but his gaze, as stubborn as Harry's, remained focused on the source of his swelling anger.

'Harry, despite your ten-year absence, you are still needed with us.' Dumbledore explained, his eyes still fixated on the boy.

'Well, I reckon you've done okay for the last decade.' Harry surmised, with a disinterested and casual tone. 'Whatever's up, I'm sure you can handle it without me.'

'Your confidence astounds me.' Black muttered, sarcastically. Lupin gave the man a warning look, but remained quiet. Harry eyed the two; there was a strong connection, a bond - perhaps of a long-term friendship - between them. Black struck Harry as the sort of person that did not back down from an argument quickly, but Lupin's reign of control had to be surprisingly resilient, if he could hold back Black's temper.

'Harry, we are dealing with matters of extreme importance.' Dumbledore told the boy. 'You play a vital role in the issues.'

'Lemme guess, Voldemort?' Harry suggested, rolling his eyes at them all. 'Everything's about frikkin' _Voldemort_.'

'Be that as it may,' Dumbledore intoned, 'he is stirring up his old army, allying himself with dangerous forces.'

'Good for him.' Harry said, with mocking sincerity.

'You won't be saying that when he's marching up to you, wand out and cursing you back to Merlin's time!' Black snarled. Lupin's gaze came about once again. 'What, Remus? The kid needs some sense whacked into him-'

'Sirius, if you please.' Dumbledore said. The man folded his arms and scowled, mirroring Harry in extraordinary likeness, onethat Lupin noticed and smiled at, amused. 'Harry,' Dumbledore continued, 'I would very much like to discuss Voldemort with you, if, however, you find the subject of such a Dark Wizard bothersome, we can turn to other concerns.'

'Such as?' Harry asked, dismissively.

'Such as your whereabouts for the last ten years.' The old man said. 'We have been looking for you for the entire time that you have been missing. As you most probably already know.'

'Yeah, I know you've had those Ministry dogs searching for me. But they didn't do too good a job of finding me, did they?' Harry challenged.

'They got you in the end.' Black reminded him.

'Yeah, and it only took ' em ten years.' Harry snapped. 'Yeah, they're brilliant.'

Black would perhaps have replied, but Dumbledore headed the conversation, once more.

'Still, Harry, we would all like to know where you have been.' Dumbledore asked, his face politely inquiring.

'Why, I've been spending my time with those wonderful Dursley people.' Harry said, in a sarcastically cheerful tone that immediately signalled that he was, quite obviously, lying. 'Fine set of Muggles, they are. You know, I really enjoy their company,' then his tone changed, to a dark, resentful one, 'I just can't get enough of them locking me under the stairs and starving me to death. Not to mention those beatings, hell, I freakin' lived for that shit.'

Silence fell. Harry sat, moodily slouched on the padded chair, his gaze directed at the floor.

Eventually, someone decided that something had to be done, that the situation had to be resolved in some way. That someone was, naturally, Professor Albus Dumbledore.

'Harry, I can tell that this has been a distressing day for you. Obviously, you are not ready to be questioned. I shall return tomorrow, and we shall continue our discussion.' The man stood up, not a hint of feebleness shown in the tall man as he took his leave. Black, brow furrowed in deep thought, rose with him. 'Mr Lupin will stay with you, Harry, and show you to your room when you are ready.'

--------------------------------------------------------------

Albus shut the door once Sirius had walked through. He removed his spectacles and held them up to the light, looking for a source of dust that had been bothering him. Sirius took the opportinity to speak.

'Dumbledore,' the younger man said, heavily, running a hand through his mane of dark hair, 'that…that kid…hell, not even a kid. That _guy_ in there…that's not the boy we rescued.'

**End of Chapter One**

Yes, Harry is not exactly the Harry from the books, but then, in my story, he has not been raised the same way, which you will discover more about in the upcoming chapters!

Reviews welcome!


	2. Stalemate

**Disclaimer: **all characters mentioned in this chapter belong to J.K Rowling. I'm just using them to write these little fanfiction.

I know, I know, don't moan - it's taken a LONG time for me to update. Much of Hayley poking me. It's here though, isn't it? Hee hee. I promise to get more regular with this, as it's had some good response!

Okay, answering questions:

**Spirel** - Harry is supposed to be14 here.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Here's the long awaited Second Chapter, and I hope you like it as much as the first:D

* * *

**Stalemate**

Harry sat moodily in his assigned room. As far as he knew, he was in some kind of house. Not a building, not a Ministry department…just a plain, simple building. Well, maybe not too plain and simple. He'd seen a surprising amount of House-Elf heads mounted as lampshades on his way up the stairs. It was rather odd to think that Dumbledore and the others were residing in a…well, a Dark wizard's home.

He picked absent-mindedly at the holey quilt covering the lumpy bed. There was an empty picture frame on the wall against which he was leaning. He was wary of it. He sensed magic in every inch of this house, and he wasn't going to let a picture escape his attention.

'Idiots.' He mumbled, angrily. He thought back to two days ago, when freedom had been taken from him…snatched from him like the life from his parents all those years ago. 'Traitors.' He snarled, ripping a long thread from the blanket.

'Typical teenagers.' A voice snickered.

Harry whirled up from the bed, spinning around and aiming a short blade at the wall. At…nothing. He lowered the knife. Seeing as Dumbledore had seen fit to have Black remove Harry's wand, there was little way of him using any magic for his defence…but he didn't just need magic to stay safe.

'Show yourself.' He demanded, feeling uncertainty rush through him with the adrenaline. He shifted slightly, preparing for an attack…

'Jumpy…still, what else is to be expected from a little brat?' the voice sneered again. Harry frowned, if he didn't know better, he'd guess hat voice was coming from the blank canvas hanging in its frame above the bed.

'Knew I didn't like that thing for a reason.' He said, kneeling on the bed. He dropped the knife onto the pillow, and then took two hands up to the picture, gripped it, and tugged hard.

It stayed still.

'Perfect.' He seethed. He knew the Charm used to keep the picture glued to that wall was impossible to overcome whilst his wand had been confiscated. 'You watch it.' he warned the painting, shrugging off the feelings of foolishness as he threatened the empty picture.

'I'm shaking with fear.' The voice said, sarcastically. Then, silence seemed to reign down again. Harry felt that the person, whoever he was, had left – for the time being.

'Shit.' He muttered to himself, through gritted teeth. He cast a dark glare out of the rain-speckled window. It was like the weather was mirroring his mood. He felt bitter, angry…the whole spectrum of emotions in the negative category seemed to course through his mind and body…wracking his soul.

He walked over to the window and pressed his forehead against it. His long fringe was flattened between his face and the glass, but he didn't bother to move it.

'Right. That's it.' he said, straightening up. 'I don't give a damn. Let's go.' He shook himself once, and then turned and strode to the door. His hand was inches from the handle when it turned of its own accord, and the door pushed inwards.

'Comfortable?' a voice asked, politely. Lupin's fairly good-natured smile came peering round the door with the rest of his prematurely weathered face. He frowned when he saw Harry right in front of him.

Thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, thoughts like "don't", "think about it", "be reasonable", but the others, which yelled "run!", "move" and "Go! Go! Go!" took charge, and before Lupin could react Harry had ducked, twisted and dived out the door. He slid between the older man's legs, his own slicing out in both directions to knock Lupin down to the ground.

As soon as Lupin hit the floor Harry was on him. His hands went straight to the pocket of the man's jacket, enclosed around the long wooden wand inside, before he leapt up and sprinted down the stairs.

He bounded down three at a time, his heart pounding in his chest and head as he raced for freedom…

'Sirius!' Lupin's voice called from the staircase, way behind Harry now, as he jumped the last few steps and landed in the hallway, knees bending to absorb the impact.

Black was clambering out of the dining room, where Harry had been interrogated about an hour ago. With his face pale, his hair everywhere and his eyes wide, Black drew his wand and opened his mouth to shout his spell.

'_Expelliarmus_!' Harry yelled, shoving Lupin's wand out in front of him, chest height. Black's entire body jolted as he attempted to keep the wand in his hand, but it soared high from his grip, and Harry caught it triumphantly.

A wicked smile crossed the young boy's face, and he twiddled the newly acquired wand in his fingers, before stuffing it into his pocket and turning on his heel, blasting the locks on the front door.

Once the very last one had crashed to the floor, he threw open the gateway to his escape…one thought occurred to him as he threw himself from the large house…

_Why aren't they trying to stop me anymore?_ His question was soon answered. Something, some kind of invisible barrier, it seemed, was acting as a force field between Harry and the world outside.

The instant his body collided with it, it absorbed his strength and rebounded it at him, hurling him back inside.

He skidded along the ground, scuffing his elbows and knees as the door slammed tight shut and locks leapt back to their previous positions, magically mended as they bolted themselves shut.

Harry, his entire body aching as though he had been repeatedly smashed all over again and again, pushed himself up with his arms. He was smarting, and his face was red with embarrassment and humiliation.

He rolled back from Black, thrusting up his wand arm again and aiming it at the scruffy man.

'Don't move.' He warned. 'I don't care how many years you've been in Azkaban, I've done my own fair share of crime and I won't hesitate to prove that.' His eyes were flashing maliciously; Black felt a chill run down his spine. He looked Harry straight in the eyes, and realised that this boy, his _godson_, was almost _demented_.

'Harry.' Lupin said. He had appeared on the stairs. He looked worried and nervous, but seemed able to keep his voice fairly level as he spoke. 'Harry, put the wand down…'

'Shut up.' Harry snapped, angrily. He didn't even bother turning a wand on the other man. He felt no threat from Lupin whatsoever, and felt that, even if the man was armed, he wouldn't dare throw a spell at the boy. He didn't have the nerve.

'How's this going to end, eh?' Black said, fiercely. His own eyes still retained a haunted notion of Azkaban in their black depths. Harry could see it…the torture and anguish, but he had long since learned to switch off any empathic feelings that would obscure his ability to reach an objective.

'Quite simply.' He said, calmly. 'You're gonna remove the Barrier Charm on the house, and I'm gonna remove myself from this house.'

'And what if we don't?' Black countered.

'Then, we might end up with Black-shish-ka-bob.' Harry said, a smile creeping over his pale face, but his hand still steady as it stayed aimed straight for Black's heart.

'Sirius, _no_!' Lupin yelled – too late. The man had dived for Harry, knowing it was the only way to break the stalemate.

Harry didn't even think about it.

'_Stupefy_!' he yelled, and the red light shot from the wand and hit Black right through the centre of the chest. The man crumpled to the floor and lay very still.

Harry hadn't even bothered to check this, for he was already on his feet, his wand flashing out at Lupin as he cried out a Freezing Charm to immobilise the man in his footsteps. Lupin froze to the spot, like a large statue.

'Warned you…warned you both.' Harry sighed, getting to his feet. He glanced at Black…the man was definitely unconscious. Good. _Just how he should be, git._ Harry thought, glaring at the body.

He turned to the door. 'Now, how to do this…' he muttered to himself, approaching it with far more caution that before.

'Going somewhere, Harry?' that voice. Dumbledore. Harry's grip tightened on his wand.

* * *

And so concludes Chapter numero 2. Hope you liked it!

R&R!

:D


	3. Menacing Presence

**Disclaimer:** yaddah yaddah yaddah, like before, don't own them, all JKR's coolitie...blah blah blah.

_Enjoy!_ **

* * *

**

**Menacing Presence**

Dumbledore.

Harry whipped around, wand arm out; ready to cry a curse at the top of his lungs- but he never even drew breath in time. His wand jerked from his hand, soaring through the air and falling lightly into the old man's open hand.

_Damn you, you old fool_. Harry thought, angrily. His hands clenched into tight fists, and he shook with rage. Then, something occurred to him – _Lupin's wand! He doesn't know I have Lupin's wand, too!_ He hid his grin as best he could.

'Harry.' Dumbledore said. His face was impassive; there was no way to know what the man was thinking. However, Harry could definitely guess.

'Dumbledore.' Harry said. He smiled. 'They're about as good as the Ministry.' He said, nodding his head quickly at the two men, one unconscious and one frozen where he stood.

'I would not put your victory down to just yourself, Harry.' Dumbledore said. 'However, I am sure you are quite an accomplished wizard, but since I do not know how you spent your childhood…'

'Shove it.' Harry snapped, angrily. His right hand jolted involuntarily. He was itching to grab up the spare wand in his pocket, but he wasn't sure he'd make it before Dumbledore saw him. It would be pointless to reveal it just yet…he'd only have it taken from him again, rendering him wandless and vulnerable.

'Would you mind, awfully, if I freed our friends?' Dumbledore inquired, gesturing to Black and Lupin.

'Yeah, I kinda do – since I took such time to make them that way.' Harry said, immediately, hand twitching again. _Stall him…distract him somehow…_

'May I ask, Harry, what you are planning to do, now?' Dumbledore asked, politely. His wand was at his side – did he think Harry no threat?

'I'm leaving. I told you I didn't wanna play you're stupid games.' He retorted, with a snarl in his voice.

'You realise, of course, that we could have a mutual exchange? Information for information, Harry…a powerful bargain.' The old man reasoned.

'Information…on…what?' Harry asked, frowning. Did this man have anything worth him knowing?

'Voldemort is back.' Dumbledore stated. Harry didn't react. 'His one downfall was you, Harry…you are his one true threat. With you gone, he will be free to return us to the Dark Days.' Harry's face flickered with annoyance.

'I'm not your fucking saviour!' Harry yelled, anger boiling inside of him. 'Yeah, that's right – I _do_ know all about that stupid little sphere in the Ministry! It's all "Voldemort and Harry" blah, blah, blah…Harry, save the world…Harry, kill Voldemort…Harry, chosen child…gimme a break.'

'Harry, the prophecy-'

'Hell! Do you really think I _care_?' Harry cried, eyes wide. 'I don't give a _damn_ about it! Do you _hear_ me? I _told_ you! Fuck Voldemort…screw him; screw you're little group of disciples and fucking _screw_ this prophecy shit!'

Now was definitely the time. Dumbledore was guarded but he had to be worried about Harry's rage.

He pulled out Lupin's wand whilst yelling '_Impedimenta_!" followed by '_Stupefy_!', '_Incarcerous_!' and finally '_Incendio_!'. Each spell sent flying colours at Dumbledore – along with rope and fire. The plan had been to hit the man with so much that he would fall to at least _one_…

Harry whipped around, wand pointing to the door as he cried out '_Alohomora_!'. The locks sprang off the door once again.

'_Reducto_!' he shouted at the Barrier Charm. He poured all his effort into the last spell. He felt, in his mind, as though something was gone…had it worked?

He stumbled out of the house, pulling the door shut and muttering '_Colloportus_.' The door sealed itself.

However, if he thought he was free…he was sorely mistaken. He had no sooner jumped the steps to the pavement before he found himself face-to-face with a black-clad figure with a menacing presence to rival his own.

Harry's stolen wand was aiming at the man's chest immediately, to find that the man had likewise drawn his own.

'Unwise to draw in a street where Muggles by the plenty will see us.' The man said, speaking slowly, his voice had a quality to it as though he relished every remark he could make. The man crooked one eyebrow, but did not let down his guard. 'You must be Mr Potter, I assumed the Professor might encounter some resistance with you.'

The man had incredibly greasy hair, hanging before his gaunt face like black curtains. His lips curled into a cruel smile.

'And what has happened inside?' he said, sneering.

Harry glared at the man through the hair falling into his own eyes. He didn't know who the guy was, he didn't care, and all he wanted was to-

'_Legilimens_!' he heard the man hiss. Harry hadn't expected this, but was more than ready for it. He snapped his eyes closed and focused on rebounding the attack. _Protego!_ This guy was good…Harry barely managed to force the man out. It was like trying to close a door on a tidal wave…something, perhaps it was even a grudging respect, crept into Harry's mind as he prepared to counter attack the man.

The guy was already ready for his next attempt, though. His wand was flicking out, ready to cast a curse, but Harry was ready for it this time. He knew that he had to step up the technique.

_Stupefy!_

The man was deflecting the curse before Harry had even fully formed the magic. He was forced to block an oncoming Binding Charm, by throwing himself to the side whilst screaming inside his head _Crucio!_

However, at the exact same time, the man fired his own curse, and the two spells collided and rebounded. Harry brought up his strongest Shield Charm to deflect his very own torture curse.

He drew up the magic inside himself again, ready to-

'Harry! Severus!' Dumbledore cried, sternly. The man immediately lowered his wand arm and stowed his wand back inside his billowing black robes. Harry ran an agitated hand through his hair as he contemplated running, but…

'Don't move, boy.' The man, Severus, warned. Though the wand was inside his robes, he still had his hand around it. Ready to draw once more. Harry glared at him.

Dumbledore was glancing around the square, obviously looking for Muggles. Certain there was no immediate danger; his piercing blue eyes fell onto Harry once more.

'I am very sorry, Harry.' Dumbledore said, his face grave. 'Severus.' He said, nodding his head.

'_Stupefy_!'

* * *

:_O She wrote another chapter! Amazingly good update time, eh? heh heh._

R&R and all that jazz.


	4. A Lost Cause

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. J.K does. This is simply what I do with my free time. :P

**To my beloved Reviewers:** THANK YOU! Ahhh, it is so nice to receive praise for work. Ha ha! Seriously, I love hearing from you guys! Unfortunately, it's been so long since I updated I've gotten who reviewed the last chapter, so just thanks to EVERYONE! Heh heh!

**One note, though: **a certain reviewer decided to give me a little list, in her review, of how she expected the story to unfold. I would like to state, here and now, that this is MY story, with MY ideas and MY effort. So, please, if you have suggestions I do not mind hearing them, but please do note that, as far as I may take them into account, they will not be effecting this pre-planned story in ANY WAY. If you have an idea for a story - WRITE YOUR OWN. Darkest Changes is MY story and I will not be changing any element of it to suit the expectations of a single person. You either like MY story or you do not.

Sorry if that sounded at all braggish or big-headed...just bugs me when people start ordering me around!

Anyway, you've been waiting long enough! Here is the 4th Chapter:P

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A Lost Cause**

Thoughts forming and falling away, summed up but never realised…was this a dream? It seemed unreal and distant, like he was floating in and out of sequences and streams of images he could not understand, didn't recognise…

'_Remember, Harry, always keep your guard up – never trust them. Friends are for fools.'_ The voice spoke in his head…this _was_ a memory, of a time a long while back, a time he had both hated and loved.

_Just like family…_

Had it been? Had those people…been his friends? His family? Was it possible to call the relationship he had had with them a friendship? All the arguments, the fights…yet hadn't he always felt like he had _belonged_ with them?

'_Don't be afraid to use even the darkest of the arts, Harry. Always remember, your enemy is the only thing that matters – the muggles, the others – they mean nothing. Your target is your world.'_ That voice once more, of the only man he had ever looked up to, ever respected…his master, his mentor…the closest thing he had ever experienced to parental love…the nearest thing to a father he would ever know.

He felt groggy as he opened his eyes. His body was filled with a dull ache that reached deep into his bones and seemed to have made home there. He didn't want to move, but there was an alarm blaring in his head, despite how tired he felt.

Everything looked blurry. The room was dark, illuminated faintly by a thin strip of moonlight invading through a gap in the thin curtains that hung so limp over the windows.

_This place is familiar_. He thought to himself, sitting up and groaning as he realised this was the room he had been in before he made his bid for freedom. He was back there, how?

'Dumbledore.' He seethed, his hands unconsciously curling into tight fists and trembling with rage. 'How _dare_ they do this to me?' he hissed to the darkness.

'Aren't you one to talk, Mr Unforgivables?' a snide voice crackled out. It followed its own sentence with a snigger that it made no attempt to muffle.

'Shut the hell up.' Harry snapped at the blank canvas. 'What's the point of you?' he asked, only partly rhetorical. 'Were you made just to hang there and piss everyone off? I dunno why no one ripped you down _ages_ ago!'

'I'd like to see you try, you wandless little snot.' The picture replied, with a casual air to its insult.

'I'll tear you down with my bare hands!' Harry warned it. The picture merely scoffed, before silence reigned down once more, and Harry was sure the inhabitant, invisible though it was, had left the frame to lurk somewhere else.

'All cowards run from confrontation.' Harry whispered to himself, though it was more of a recital. 'Only cowards.' He finished.

He stood in front of the bed, silhouetted against the moonlight, a silent shade blending with the rest of the shadows. His only movements were his hands, still shaking. What was he going to do? He was trapped, imprisoned…he was encased in a house with moronic, but powerful wizards. All of whom had every desire to strip down every shred of information he could give them and examining it inch-by-inch.

He paced for a while, trying to walk out the fear that had started to rise. It started in his stomach and worked its way into his throat. He felt physically sick, and his skin became clammy.

'Pull yourself together.' He commanded himself, sitting down on the side of his bed and putting his head in his hands, closing his eyes to the night and letting the silence fill him. 'You're better than this. You were _taught_ to be _better_ than this.'

He bit his bottom lip, sinking his teeth in deeper as the pain, humiliation and fear flooded through him so completely that he felt he would drown in it. He had an urge to cry, but he forced it back down into the deepest regions of his soul. He hadn't shed a tear in years, and he wasn't about to do so now.

He tasted warm, coppery blood in his mouth, and released his lip, which stung as it began to swell.

He opened his eyes, and though there was no one there to witness it, they burned with a fiery determination that had been ignited long ago – born of a rage never slain, a thirst never quenched, it built up inside of him once more, eradicating the fear and isolation that threatened him.

_I am better than this._

* * *

There was a change in him that they could all identify, that morning, when they released him from the confines of his allocated room. Harry Potter was still walking proud and tall, still stubborn…but something was different.

It was Lupin who first noticed it, and confided to Sirius that the boy was looking far more…determined, than he had before. Sirius brushed the observation aside, saying that Harry was probably still smarting from his defeat.

Harry sat at the table, just like he had before. His eyes held steady a light blue gaze from an old man with the presence to rival thousands. Not that Harry was bothered like this.

'I do not wish to go round in circles.' Dumbledore said, speaking directly to Harry. 'I have no doubt that you will be as unco-operative today, as you were yesterday. I realise that we could do this every day, and still get nowhere. I am going to ask only one thing of you, Harry.'

Harry inclined his head, ready to hear what this man was going to request.

'Voldemort is back, as I told you. He rose about a month ago, ready to ascend his throne that had been snatched from him all those years ago, when he attempted to murder you. The Ministry has chosen to ignore his ascension, as is only fitting for them. We have had our spies in operation-'

'Ask the damn question, already!' Harry snapped, angrily. His eyes burned, his anger being fuelled by the iron-hard resignation boiling in his soul.

'Yes.' Dumbledore said, choosing to ignore the less-than-polite curtness in the boy before him. 'We want…and we need, Harry…you. The Order of the Phoenix has a great many working within it, but you are a key element. You are, after all, The Boy Who Lived…'

'And the "Chosen One".' Harry added, feeling a stab of pleasure at the irritated look on Black's face as he mentioned his second title.

'Harry, do you know what the Prophecy spoke of?' Dumbledore asked.

'Of course I do.' Harry said, straightening up. 'And I might as well tell you straight off – I'm not interested in your Order, or Voldemort. The whole lot of you can shove it, you're on your own.'

'Voldemort still wants you dead!' Black spat, seeming to finally erupt out of his silence. He looked a little red in the face, a possible side-effect from having held his tongue for so long.

'Correction,' Harry replied, cockily, 'your sources have ascertained that Voldemort probably still wants me dead, like he did a long while ago – do _you_ know what the Prophecy said?'

'Don't get smarmy with me, boy-' Black began, but Dumbledore held up a hand to signal the other man to quiet down.

'We are aware of the contents of the Prophecy, Harry.' Dumbledore said to him.

'Great – go find the other lucky little shit and lemme go.' Harry said, with a flash of an insincerely innocent smile.

'Hey!' Black snapped, waggling a finger at Harry in a condescending manner than instantly riled the boy and jabbed at his temper.

'Don't treat me like a little kid!' Harry yelled.

'Don't act like one!' Black replied, getting to his feet.

'Just because I don't have a wand doesn't make me defenceless, arsehole.' Harry said, getting to his own feet and glaring across the table at the older man, who had both his hands on the surface of the mahogany and was leaning over, his eyes flashing, just like Harry's.

'I dunno where it all went wrong,' Black said, sneering, 'but you've been seriously screwed up…'

'Maybe you should have _done_ something, then!' Harry yelled, fiercely.

'This argument is getting us nowhere. Sirius, sit down.' Dumbledore said, with a level tone that, nonetheless, still indicated his authority. The man hesitated, but then took his place back in his seat. 'Harry?' the old man asked, looking at the boy.

'I'm joining your bloody Order.' Harry told him, remaining standing.

'We cannot make you.' Dumbledore conceded.

'Damn straight.' The youth snapped back. Black opened his mouth, but once quick glance from Dumbledore kept his comment held back. Harry gave the man a look of derisive scorn at how well trained the man was.

'It is childish to squabble amongst ourselves.' Dumbledore said, quietly.

'Hey, amongst what-now?' Harry said, blinking at the old man. 'I thought I just made it pretty clear I'm not one of you lot. You can't keep me here – I'll escape, I'll blast my way out.'

'Didn't get too far last time, did you?' Black snapped, half to himself.

'I seem to remember bringing you down pretty quick and easy.' Harry fired back, without missing a beat. Black seemed to shake, his tangled mane of black locks quivering with anger.

'Sirius!' Dumbledore warned.

'He's no good to us!' Black yelled. 'He's might be their son, but he's nothing compared to them! Nothing! We should throw him out on his ass and let Voldemort have him!'

Silence pressed in on them after this statement. Dumbledore looked reflective and thoughtful, almost as though he had not heard Black's outburst, though the man was panting from shouting. Lupin, lurking in the corner, was sliding his gaze from person to person.

'At least one of you knows a lost cause when he sees it.' Harry said. 'Give me my wand and let me go.'

'Sirius.' Dumbledore said. Black waited for a moment, then glanced over to Lupin and nodded once.

Lupin, his face resigned at the decision of the two other men, reached into his pocket and withdrew the long shaft of wood. He held the wand out to Harry, handle first, and watched the boy take it with a definitive look of triumph on his young face.

'I hope you realise, Harry, that you are leaving our protection.' Dumbledore said, as Harry turned to leave.

'And I couldn't be happier.' The boy snapped back. 'I got places to go and people to see.' He turned to them, winked and saluted in mock respect. 'Catch'cha later.'

He strode through the corridor leading to the exit with that smile still high on his face, and nothing could take it away from him. He was walking away. He had stood up to them and now he was _walking_ away. Not even a fight.

_And what should I do now?_ His thoughts seemed to ask.

'Time to check in with an old friend.' Harry muttered to himself, as he cast the spells and released himself from the house.

He descended the steps into the bright sunlight and began his long journey to Draco Malfoy's house.

* * *

Okay, there yah go! I hope it wasn't too much like the first chapter...I wanted to show how easy it was for Harry to leave the Headquarters of the Order. Trust me, everything has importance when I write it:D

Hope yah liked it, and please R&R as it's my inspiration to continue (well, Hayley helps :P) and I do love to know what people think of each chapter and the story as it develops!


End file.
